Our Mission from God
by Indiana9311
Summary: About 20 years into the future,Castiel sends his nieces,Dean Zeppelin and Samantha Mary Winchester and their friend Charlie to the past to help out their fathers,Dean and Sam save the world and deal with the devil being topside. John and Adam aren't dead
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! I needed a break from my other story and I always wanted to write a Supernatural one so here it is. I freakin' love that show, I love Jensen and Misha and I love the Impala. That is my dream car. Well as you read in the summary, Dean and Sammy, children of the Winchester boys have been giving a mission from the dear Uncle Cas and this is gonna be the Prologue, so I'm not gonna give out a lot of information, just a little bit. So that means you are going to have to read and review for this story and find out what happens! :)_

Prologue

"Sorry Uncle Cas, I'm not sure I understand what you're saying. Just to clarify, you want me, Sammy and Charlie to go back in time to help out our dads and other relatives?" Dean Zeppelin Winchester asked the angel in the trench coat in front of her.

Dean and her cousin Samantha Mary were the daughters of Dean and Sam Winchester respectfully. Both of their mothers were archangels up in Heaven before they fell from Grace and married the Winchester boys.

Dean is the perfect combination of Circe and Dean. She has her mother's blonde hair and her Irish white skin. She got her father's smile and his eyes. She acts just like him but has her mother's temper.

Samantha or Sammy, as she likes to be called, is also a nice combination of Neela and Sam. She has her mother's black hair and mocha colored skin and she has her father's brown puppy dog eyes. She has her mother's soft spokeness and her father's logic. She is the calm one out of her and Dean while Dean acts brazenly and goes in guns blazing without thinking into every situation.

Then there is Charlie, whose parents are Chuck and Becky. Charlie is all Chuck and nothing like Becky at all. He has short brown shaggy hair with hazel eyes. He is also the Winchester prophet. While the Winchester girls are hunters like their mothers and fathers, Charlie never bothered to learn the trade. He just knows about everything and how to kill it, he just doesn't do any of the killings. That's up to the girls. All three of them grew up with each other and now go to the same high school, with Dean driving them in the Impala.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you three to do," Castiel said.

"How is that even possible?" Sammy asked.

"I didn't see this. Why didn't I see this?" Charlie added into the conversation.

"Will you three do it?" Castiel asked, ignoring Sammy and Charlie.

"Sure," Dean said, without putting much though into what her angel uncle is asking of them.

"Good, I'll explain everything once we are back in the past," Castiel said in his no nonsense voice.

Before any of the teenagers realized, Castiel touched their shoulders and sent all of them into the past.

_And that's the start of my new story. I hope everyone likes it and let me know what you think either good or bad. If you are reading my other story "The Start of Something New" I will have the chapter up mostly likely either Friday night or Saturday so I'll see you all then! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter. I hope you all like it! And please review! I would like to have at least one review. Thanks so much._

"Owww! My head is killing me. Its worst then that time I got my head split open from that ghost we were hunting in Indiana," Dean Zeppelin complained as soon as she woke up.

"Dean, you just love to her yourself talk," Sammy said, pulling herself up off the ground.

Dean Zeppelin also pulls herself up and the two cousins stand next to each other and looked at their surroundings.

"I'm kind of pissed that we didn't use a DeLorean," Dean Zeppelin smirked up at her cousin.

"You've seen that movie way too many times."

"Come on, Sammy, it's an 80's classic, along with the Indiana Jones series.

Sammy gives Dean Zeppelin a look.

"Let's talk about this some other time. We have to find Charlie and Uncle Cas."

Dean Zeppelin looks around her surprised.

"Charlie's missing?" Dean Zeppelin asked, clearly surprised.

"Where are we anyways?" Sammy asked, ignoring Dean Zeppelin.

Sammy and Dean Zeppelin took another moment to notice where they landed. It was a car junkyard. Cars were piled up everywhere.

"It looks like Uncle Bobby's place," Dean Zeppelin said casually.

"That's probably where we are. I see your Impala but still no Charlie," Sammy said.

"What?" Dean Zeppelin looked around, "Where's my baby?"

Sammy points to the Impala right in front of the girls about 50 yards away. Dean Zeppelin lets out a girlish squeal.

"I guess we can go look for Charlie near my baby," Dean Zeppelin suggested. As soon as Sammy nods, Dean Zeppelin ran over to her Impala as fast as she could. Sammy followed behind her much more slowly. Dean Zeppelin fished out the keys from her jean pocket and gets in the car. Sammy looks around the cars for Charlie.

Inside the Impala, Dean Zeppelin opened up the glove compartment for a couple of things. She grabbed a couple of cell phones, a worn-looking book that has seen better days and a set of rosary beads. She felt under the driver's seat and brought out her dad's old gun that he always used. She got out of the Impala and put her gun in the back of her pants and the cell phones in her pockets. She wraps the rosary around her left wrist for luck and holds the book in her right hand. She walked around to the trunk and opened it. She opened up the faulty bottom and looked at all of her and Sammy's weapons.

While Dean Zeppelin was with her Impala, Sammy was taking notes of her surroundings. Everywhere she looked were old, worn-out cars in non working conditions. Without Sammy realizing it, Dean Zeppelin walked up right behind her.

"See anything interesting?" Dean Zeppelin said, breaking the silence.

Sammy jumps out of her skin.

"Would it kill you to make some noise when you walk?" She asked, angered that Dean Zeppelin caught her off guard.

"Sorry, it goes along with being a hunter. Sammy, you walk the same way. Anyways, did you have any luck finding Charlie?" Dean Zeppelin asked.

"No, I'm thinking he's with Uncle Cas or that's what I'm hoping for. I really believe that we're in Uncle Bobby's junkyard just back in the past. And did you get what you needed from your car?" She asked, all in one breath.

"Yeah. I have the Winchester gospel too. It's up to when we were five and four. I'm really glad Uncle Cas brought my baby back with us. So what's the plan?"

"You're asking me?"

"What, Sammy? Do I have to think of everything around here? Anyways I'm thinking we just go to Uncle Bobby's house, hope someone's home, we explain everything and hope they don't kill is," Dean finished off sheepishly.

Sammy rolls her eyes at her older cousin's words.

"Fine but if we die, I'm so gonna bug you in Heaven."

"Don't you mean, if I get to Heaven, Sammy?"

"That's not even funny, Dean. Don't joke about that," Sammy scolded Dean Zeppelin.

It wasn't funny at all. The Winchester girls apparently like to copy their fathers. One day, on a hunt, Sammy wasn't paying attention and got herself killed. Dean Zeppelin stupidly made a deal, her life for Sammy's and the crossroad's demon agreed.

Dena only had about four months to love once Sammy was brought back to life. The girls did everything they could to try and get Dean Zeppelin out of her deal but nothing worked. Dean Zeppelin was only fourteen and a half when she died and spent two years topside in Hell. Eventually after the two years, Castiel dragged her out of Hell just like he did with her father. Dean Zeppelin unlike him never said yes to torture souls.

Dean Zeppelin has the burned handprint of Castiel on her right shoulder instead of the left like her dad. Dean Zeppelin never told anyone about her time in Hell but Sammy can only imagine.

"Here Sammy, take Ruby's knife, just so you have something," Dean Zeppelin hands over the demon's knife.

Sammy takes it without complaint and hides it on her person. Both girls share a look and begin to walk towards their uncle's house.

"So, what should we say?" Sammy asked, after about a minute of walking in silence.

"Well, I think we should, most definitely tell the truth. Then if they listen to us, go through the tests and then we'll all talk," Dean Zeppelin told Sammy her plan.

"First things first, Dean. How are we gonna get through the front door?" Sammy brought up a good point.

Dean Zeppelin shrugged her shoulders, "Guess we wing it."

Sammy mutters under her breath at her hair-brained cousin. The girls get closer to the house and they see some cars that they recognize.

"So it looks like the gang's all here," Sammy said, happily.

"It's been along time since we've seen them," Dean Zeppelin said, somberly, "I don't want you to get your hopes up about them."

"I know, I know. I don't really remember them and I can only imagine how they are," Sammy said, wishfully.

Dean Zeppelin spared her cousin a look. All of their family members died when the girls were very young. Dean Zeppelin was five and Sammy was four. The girls went and lived with Chuck, Becky and their son Charlie. Right before Dean Zeppelin went to Hell, Chuck was killed. So now the three teenagers live with Becky in a little town in South Dakota.

With heavy hearts and heavy steps, the girls went up the porch steps to the door. Dean Zeppelin takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Holy crap in a hat! I can't believe you just did that. I don't think I'm ready," Sammy said, freaking out.

"Sorry Sammy. It's time to grow a pair and face them. It's too late to turn our backs now," Dean Zeppelin gave her a half-assed pep talk.

"You aren't helping me," She said.

Dean Zeppelin shrugged her shoulders. The girls didn't have to wait very long for the door to open.

Dean Zeppelin sucked in her breath when she became face to chest with her one and only father. For Dean Zeppelin, it seemed like time stopped when her and her father locked eyes. Sammy just watched the scene unfold right in front of her, frozen.

"Can I help you two girls with something?" Dean asked, looking at each girl.

Dean Zeppelin takes another breath before she answers him.

"We need to talk to you and your family. Also with Castiel," Dean Zeppelin said, once she found the courage.

"What? How do you know Castiel?" Dean asked, not listening to his soon-to-be daughter's demand.

"He's our uncle and we really need to talk to him. Can we come in? We're not demons or any other monster. Test us, if you don't believe us," Sammy spoke up.

Dean looked at the two girls in shock. How did they know about demons, angels and monsters or hunting in general? They didn't look like they could handle themselves in a fight.

"Wait, how is he your uncle?" Dean was confused.

"Well, let's not spill our life stories out on the front porch. Can we come in?" Dean Zeppelin asked once more.

Dean takes another closer look at the girls. He feels like he's looking into his and Sam's eyes when he looks into the girls'. Dean Zeppelin threw him a heart warming smile to prove that they don't mean any harm. Dean got a child up his spine because that was his smile that was being given to him.

"Wait here and I'll get some silver and holy water," He said, sternly.

Dean Zeppelin and Sammy nodded, understanding their orders. Dean shuts the door and goes to get the supplies.

Dean Zeppelin laughs nervously.

"Holy shit, Sammy. That was scary. I though I was gonna piss my pants."

Sammy rolls her eyes, "It wasn't all that bad, Deanie."

Dean Zeppelin gives her a nasty look.

"Don't call me that. Deanie is a five year old girl who had both of her parents. Dean Zeppelin is a seventeen year old kick ass hunter."

"Zeppelin? Why are you putting in your middle name?" Sammy asked, slightly confused.

"Well I though about it and we're gonna be calling our dads by their first names so since me and my dad share the same name we need to find a way to tell the difference so I decided to be called Dean Zeppelin," She explained.

Sammy nods at her explanation.

"How long does it take to just grab a silver knife and some holy water," Dean Zeppelin said, after waiting outside for about a minute.

"Dean, be patient. He's probably telling everyone in the house about us," Sammy said, calming down her cousin.

Dean Zeppelin, unable to stand still any longer, begins to pace in front of the door, mumbling to herself. Sammy walked over to the railing and hoists herself up on it, and watches Dean Zeppelin pace.

"Dean, I'm getting sick of watching you."

"Then close your eyes Sammy."

Sammy follows her advice and the two idly talk, waiting for Dean to come back. The front door opens and there stood John, Dean, Sam and Adam but the girls paid no heed to them. The Winchester boys just stood there quietly watching the girls.

"Dean, so what are we going to say about the truth," Sammy asked, unaware of their company.

Dean Zeppelin, still not knowing about the boys, faced her cousin with her hands on her hips.

"We start with 'we're your kids from the future and Uncle Cas sent us back here' and we finish with a 'we need to talk to him now,'" Dean Zeppelin said.

"What did you just say?" Dean asked the two girls, now believing what he just heard.

Both girls quickly looked at their company, shocked that they were there and who was there too. Dean Zeppelin shook herself out of her shock to deal with the problem.

"I guess life stories on the porch it is. My name is Dean Zeppelin Winchester and this is my cousin Samantha Mary Winchester, we're hunters and your future daughters. Uncle Cas, I mean Castiel, sent us and our friend Charlie, who mysteriously disappeared, back to the past, to help out you guys," She said, kind of rushed.

Everyone was silent, just looking at Dean Zeppelin.

"How about we go inside and deal with the bombshell you all just received," Sammy said quietly, hoping off the railing and going to stand next to Dean Zeppelin.

"I'm gonna need some pie," Both of the Deans said.

_Review please! I'll try and have the second chapter up around sometime next week. :)_


End file.
